


A Simple Choice

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: Wren’s eyes widened as Jaime tossed him a bag.  Wren looked at her with amazement.“Jaime, where,-”“Dude, I can hear your stomach growling from here, drink it before you collapse, ok?”
Kudos: 1





	A Simple Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short something I've been working on for a few days.

The rain dripped from the sheet metal overhang above him, today’s storm was said to be worse than the one the day before. He should have brought spare socks with him.

He put his hands in his pockets, trying to stave off how hungry he was, he hadn’t eaten in several days, his rations ran out and he wasn’t due for another set of bags for another two weeks.

Wren eyed the pigeons pecking the ground, Jaime had poured some seed out onto the concrete under the overhang. It would be so easy to just, grab one. Just one would be so filling. But it would be wrong, She loves those birds.

Wren broke his concentration away in disgust, he wasn’t that hungry, not yet.

Pushing the doorbell, a low muffled chime could be heard through the door, with footsteps echoing towards him.

“Hey Wren, come on in.”, Jaime was standing in the doorway.

Wren smirked at the comment, but didn’t retort, Instead grabbing the box he brought with him.

“So how’ve you been? I heard they’ve been restricting rations due to the flu.” Jaime said

“I’ve been better.” Wren said, stomach growling in agreement.

Jaime tilted her head, “When was the last time you ate?”

“I made some egg burritos this morning,” Wren murmured.

Jaime rolled her eyes, “You know that wasn’t what I meant Wren,” She said, rummaging through her fridge.

“You can set that down on the counter, by the way.” Jaime said, opening a cooler drawer.

“Here, drink.”

Wren’s eyes widened as Jaime tossed him a bag. Wren looked at her with amazement.

“Jaime, where,-”

“Dude, I can hear your stomach growling from here, drink it before you collapse, ok?”

Wren nodded before prying off the twist cap, and greedily sucking down the refreshing liquid.

It was a smooth O-, universal donor, and fresh, made within the last few days.

It was thirst-quenching, refreshing, like a cool glass of water after a long run.

The empty plastic pouch was placed on the counter, discarded. “Hey, I have a question; uh, Can you watch roman for a few weeks?”

“Your house plant?” Jaime said, “Why, where are you going?”

“I’m going to meet a good friend in south city, one I haven’t seen in a few years.”

“That’s good of you, what’s their name?” Jaime said, pouring two glasses, handing one to Wren.

“His name is Victor, he works at an animal shelter and is going to school to become a veterinarian. We talk on the phone every now and again,” Wren said, taking a drink from the glass.

Wren’s face contorted as he reeled from the taste in his mouth.

“Jaime!”

Jaime was giggling with the glass half in her mouth, “What, you don’t like cranberry juice?”

“It’s a very,” Wren shivered again at the lingering taste, “acquired taste.”

“And you apparently have not acquired it,”

“Ha, ha, so... can you watch roman?” Wren said.

“Yeah, that’s fine, any special requirements?” Jaime said, grabbing Wrens’s glass.

“I’ve left instructions for you in the box, I’ve got to get going if I want to beat traffic,” Wren gave Jaime a hug, her hands occupied by both glasses. “I’ll see you in a few weeks, ok?”

“Ok, be safe, I’ll see you in a few!” Jaime called as Wren closed the door.

-

Wren pulled into the parking space, cutting the engine as he settled into the seat, The lock-box in the seat beside him feeling ever present. Wren pushed it out of his mind and opened the car door and stepped out, feeling naked, but undeterred. Wren grabbed his bag from the backseat, and took time to stretch his legs, the drive left him physically tired and cramped.

He locked the car and started walking towards Victor’s house. The air was chilly, and the sunset bled through the cloud cover, painting a picturesque scene.

Wren took off his glasses and rubbed them onto his sleeve, cleaning the fingerprint smudges the best he could. Wren approached the door and readied his fist, knocking heartily on the door. A few indiscernible muffled voices could be heard through the door, footsteps creeping closer.

Moments later it opened partway, Wren’s eyes met those peering over a locking chain.

The door opened fully and Victor gave Wren a firm handshake, “Wren, thank you for finally showing, we all thought you weren’t going to.”

“Ah, sorry, I had to drop off something at my friend’s” Wren said, a slight chuckle in his voice.

Victor gave Wren a knowing smile and a nod, Inviting him in, guiding him to the dining room, where cork boards and papers riddled the room.

“We were just going to go over the plans.” Victor said, “Wren’s here guys, come on.”

The two others, Jax and Yosef joined them at the table, Wren never thought this plan would go all the way through, they’d been planning this for months.

Victor grabbed a ruler to use as a pointer, and began to break down what would happen tomorrow.

“Ok, for another breakdown before we do inventory and checks on everything.” Victor said, pointing to a spot on the map, “We’ll enter the bank, Jax and Yosef, you guys will be crowd control, I’ll get the keys and manager, and Wren will be on the packs, we want mostly O- and O+, Wren, but if you grab some a’s and b’s that’ll be ok too.  
We should be in and out in 10 minutes. Wren will grab the bags and the rest of us will take what he can’t carry..” Victor pointed to a timechart.

“Everyone got the map memorized? All of this is going to be burned tomorrow at the barbeque.”

A chorus of ‘yeses’ echoed throughout the dining room, and Wren couldn’t help but feel empowered. All the planning and preparation coming together.

But there was a defiant thought. Something itching in his skull, resting between his ear and his jaw. That little something. What if it went wrong? Who would keep the car running? What if there were too little bags? What would happen when they got the bags to the house? What if there was more resistance than they had planned for? Fuck. Wren’s mind bounced around, going from thoughts of victory and splendor and a full stomach, to thoughts of despair, and failure. 

“Wren, Everyone is going to head off to sleep, you good?” Wren felt a hand grip his shoulder, Victor was standing next to him, Wren’s eyes came back into focus from their glossy blank stare, shifting to find Victor’s eyes.

“Yeah man, I’m good, just a little on edge is all.”

“Why, Tomorrow is going to go off without a hitch, so-” Victor showed him a wry smile, “Is it your crush, have you told her yet? Has-”

“No, It’s not that” Ouch, way to rub it in, asshole.

“Wanna go outside for a smoke then?” Victor said, holding up a small wooden box, the smell surrounding it smelled, less than legal.

“Nah, I don’t partake, thank you, I’ll be fine after a glass of water and a good stretch.”

“Alright, If you change your mind, I’ll be out back.”

Wren performed his nightly ritual, and after settling onto one of the couches, tried his best to fall to sleep.


End file.
